RAGE!RAGE!RAGE!
Hi there! It's Shel. This is sort of like the page scream, except, you say something your mad about 24/7. Sooooo..... LET. THE. RAGE. BEGIN. Come on! Rage with me ! >:( Add your name: *Shel *Jessica *Liz *Forever *Swiftie (little bit of rage xD) *Discofurby (Don't worry, I'm usually a rational person and I don't generally lose it, I'm just writing in caps because I'm venting about my rage because there are some things I hate.) Rages(OR PET PEEVES) Shel's Rage: IM TIRED OF FAILING. I TRY MY HARDEST BUT MY PARENT ONLY REALIZES THE FAIL INSTEAD OF SUCCEED. IM TIRED OF BEING A THIRD WHEEL. IM TIRED OF BEING LEFT OUT. I HONESTLY AM JUST DONE!! Jessica's HUGE RAGE: '''DISNEY CHANNEL... YOU KEEP ON MAKING THESE STUPID JESSIE CROSSOVERS FOR NOT APPARENT REASON! AUSTIN & ALLY, GOOD LUCK CHARLIE AND POSSIBLY GIRL MEETS WORLD! UGHHH IT'S THE WORST DC LIVE ACTION SHOW! AND WHY'D YOU CANCEL ANT FARM!?!? Amen. Amen to that!~Liz Liz's Rage: I'M SO SICK & TIRED OF PEOPLE TREATING ME LIKE A LAPDOG. I MEAN,I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO THAT ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN BEING YOUR LAPDOG! GAHHH! '''Jessica's BIGGEST RAGE OF ALL: '''WTF DISNEY CHANNEL???? I HEARD THAT JESSIE GOT RENEWED >:( I WISH YOU ALL COULD READ THIS AND UNDERSTAND THAT JESSIE IS THE '''MOST BORING, WORST, CRAPPIEST SHOW '''ON THE NETWORK RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD GO AND GIVE JESSIE A FOURTH SEASON AND REJECTED ALL THE GOOD SHOWS LIKE A.N.T. FARM!!!! NO ONE SHOWED ANY INTEREST IN THE SEASON SO I THINK YOU'RE JUST WASTING YOUR MONEY ON IT. WHOEVER RENEWED JESSIE NEEDS TO GROW A BRAIN AND GET A LIFE BECAUSE IT IS TERRIBLE! I LOVE A&A, IDDI, L&M AND STUFF BUT JESSIE... NO! >:( '''Forever's Lament: '''WELL BASICALLY JOHN GREEN COMMITTED A HORRIBLE CRIME OF -'''SPOILER ALERT FOR THE FAULT IN OUR STARS- KILLING OFF AUGUSTUS WATERS WHY OH MY GOD THIS IS JUST WHY I AM BOTH SO FREAKING ANGRY AND SAD I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO FEEL WHY GOD WHY I JUST DON'T AND THIS IS A FICTIONAL CHARACTER BUT OH MY GOD YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND OH MY GOD WHAT IS LIFE JOHN GREEN RUINED MY LIFE SLOWLY, THEN ALL AT ONCE BYE Claire's rage- 'UGH MY FUCKIN FOOD GOT COLD FML STUPID TACOS STAY HOT FOREVER >:( '''Swiftie's rage-'''I HATE IT WHEN I DONT LIKE WHAT ANYONE ELSE LIKES! ITS LIKE A LOT OF PEOPLE WANT ME TO LOVE EVERYTHING THEY LOVE! BUT I DONT! SO I SOMETIMES I GET HATE FOR IT!! AHH! OH AND ALSO HATE IT WHEN I STUB MY TOE ON STUFF! URGG! I agree¬Discofurby '''Forever's Lament #2: '-SPOLILERS FOR BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI AHEAD- HOLY SHIT SO SEBASTIAN DID TAKE CIEL'S SOUL OR WHAT I"M SO FUCKING ANGRY AND MY HEART IS WEEPING AT THE SAME TIME i was hoping for some sweet yaoi but nO WHY YANA TOBOSO???? I DON'T '''UNDERSTANDDDDD Category:RAGE! Category:Shel Category:Users Category:Users! Category:Okay Category:Ok.. Category:Amazing Category:Scream Category:SCREAM! Category:Amazing! Category:Cool Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Category:Awesomesauce Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:SUPER COOL Category:SO COOL! Category:Unknown Category:The WTF Moment Category:Radical Category:Radical! Category:Page Category:Stuff Category:SO AMAZING YOU'LL DIE! Category:Amazingness Category:Amazingness! Category:Da Best! Category:DA BOMB Category:Da Best Category:DA Bomb Category:Dangerous Category:Anger Category:Rad Category:The Best Thing Ever Category:The Best Thing Category:OMG Category:Random Category:Random! Category:Rants Category:Jessica Category:Sweetcupcakes12 Category:Elizabeth 'Clarke's rage: '''I JUST FREAKING HATE SPOILERS THEY ARE EVERYWHERE!!!EVEN IN THE PLACES YOU DON'T EXPECT THEM TO BE IN LIKE READING A LETTER FROM SOMEONE -BOOM- THERE'S A SPOILER FOR HUNGER GAMES YOU'RE WELCOME!! I WANT TO MEET ROBERT ENGLUND SOME DAY BUT I'M AFRAID HE WILL PASS BEFORE I GET A CHANCE TO WHICH MAKES ME SAD AND ANGRY BUT MOSTLY SAD! ALSO KODALINE: COME OUT WITH THE NEW ALBUM/SONG ALREADY!!!!! AND JOHN GREEN: NO -THANKS A LOT IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY. AND MATH: I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Discofurby's Rage: ' I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE HATE ON STAR TREK CHARACTERS I LIKE OR CALL CHARACTERS FROM ANYTHING I LIKE SEXY!!! I'M ASEXUAL!! I DON'T EXPERIENCE SEXUAL ATTRACTION! SOMEONE WHO DOES EXPERIENCE SEXUAL ATTRACTION IS ALLOWED TO FIND THEM ATTRACTIVE BUT THEY ACT LIKE THE PERSON IS OBJECTIVELY SEXY!! ALSO, WHEN PEOPLE SAY YOU'RE WELCOME WHEN THE OTHER PERSON HASN'T SAID THANK YOU!! MAKES THE PERSON SOUND INSINCERE!!!!!! SPEAKING OF INSINCERITY, ONE OF MY RAGES IS WHEN PEOPLE SAY WORDS LIKE GREAT OR THANKS WHEN THEY REALLY MEAN THE OPPOSITE!!!!! CAN'T PEOPLE JUST SAY WHAT THEY MEAN?! I CAN'T EVEN SAY THE WORD FOR THAT STUFF OUT LOUD OR EVEN WRITE IT!!! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON TALK ABOUT FITTING IN! I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT FITTING IN!!!! BUT OTHER PEOPLE ACT AS IF YOU NEED TO FIT IN TO BE HAPPY!! AND ANOTHER ONE OF MY PET PEEVES IS TIREDNESS LIKE I GET MAD WHENEVER SOMEONE SAYS ON THE INTERNET THAT THEY DIDN'T GET ENOUGH SLEEP OR THAT ACTIVITY HAS MADE THEM TIRED! I'M A VERY ACTIVE PERSON AND ACTIVITY NEVER MAKES ME TIRED AND THE IDEA OF BEING TIRED JUST-UGH! AND I LIKE TO WATCH KIDS' SHOWS BUT THERE'S PRETTY MUCH ALWAYS AN EPISODE THAT HAS THE SAME BASIC SCRIPT: A CHARACTER SEEMS OUT OF SORTS, THEY'RE CONFIRMED TO BE SICK AND TOLD TO REST! UGH! REST!!! IT'S THE ANTITHESIS OF MY LIFESTYLE! BO-RING! AND I ALSO DESPISE RACISM, HOMOPHOBIA AND SEXISM.Category:Liz Category:Feelings